Always and Forever
by Princess Blade
Summary: This is a short vignette of Pegasus' feelings during the aftermath of his wife's death. R/R please, thanks.


**Always and Forever**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Author's note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh story, and I just picked up on the Pegasus- Cecilia/Cynthia relationship. When I did, I fell in love with it. (no pun intended ;;^^) Their story is frightfully tragic, as I have interpreted from the English dub. Perhaps there's more in the Japanese version, but I'll never know. *sigh*

Anyways, couple of things to note in this story: '' - thoughts. ** - emphasis

I hope you enjoy this story. I appreciate reviews and/or feedback. Don't hesistate to e-mail me: sana_chama@yahoo.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pegasus was thankful that his long day finally came to its end. His body ached emotionally and physically. He laid on his back amongst the comfort of his soft bed and stared at the ceiling. Only a few hours passed since he was notified of his wife's death. Those hours seemed like an eternity to him.

He was spending his first night without Cecilia. He believed that he was only experiencing a neverending nightmare, hoping that his beloved would be there when he woke. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be by his side to comfort and soothe him. Reality became a harsh part of his life. For months, Pegasus knew that death closely walked beside his Cecilia. A terminal illness invaded her body. Every doctor he consulted told him the same thing: there was nothing they could do for her. His childhood love, his wife for less than a year, was dying. He knew that he had to brace himself for the impact of her death. He had an idea of what he would be feeling, but none of his preconceived notions compared to what he was going through.

His heart weighed heavily with pain, sadness, anger, regret, loneliness, and other emotions he couldn't name. Even though he felt that way, he didn't cry; he couldn't release his pain. He needed to vent his emotions in some way, shape, or form to prevent himself from snapping.

At that moment, he rolled himself over on his left side. The first thing he saw was his journal that rested on the bedstand. He realized his opportunity to vent, so he reached over and grabbed it. Then, he felt like taking a walk around his room to clear his mind before he started writing. He pulled himself off his bed, with journal in hand, and strolled across the room.

Pictures of him and Cecilia embellished the walls of his bedroom. Each one reminded Pegasus of the happy memories they shared and created. He also kept track of these memories in his journal. Nearly every page was filled, so he hoped he had room for another entry. He heaved a deep sigh and opened the cover. On top of the cover page was a loose piece of paper folded in quarters. Pegasus pulled the paper out of the journal and ran his fingers across its smooth surface. After he placed his journal on a nearby dresser, he started unfolding the paper. The quarters became a half, then the half became a whole. The second he read the first line, his eyes widened in disbelief. Pegasus recognized the handwriting as Cecilia's. The document was dated the previous day, and it said:

_ "My beloved,_

When you read this, we'll already be apart from each other. Unbeknownst to us, fate lead me to this path. The disease that took me from you was an unexpected and unwanted surprise. We both hadn't the slightest clue that something like this would ever happen. Unfortunately, we have been forced to face it. With that said, I beg you to never blame yourself for what I went through. The only thing you're guilty of, my love, is giving me your constant love, consolation, and attention. For that, I am eternally grateful.

It seems like we've known each other all our lives. The second I saw you, I didn't feel like I just "met" you. Instead, I felt that you were a part of me that I never found. Your face, your voice...*you* never faded from my mind. Though I was very young at the time, I had a feeling that you were the one destined for me. You made me feel wanted, special, and loved. Every moment we spent together filled my heart. I never felt alone when I was with you. Only you made me feel this way.

On our wedding day, I promised to love, cherish, and honor you all the days of my life until "death do us part." Even though that day has come, the vows we made remain intact. You'll forever be kept in my heart as my only love. Nothing can change that.

My dear Maximillian, you must carry on your own now. I know you feel alone and abandoned, but keep in mind that we will be reunited someday. On that day, we will never be separated again. You must be strong. Don't fall into despair. Never believe that you are truly alone. You will always find me in your heart, mind, and soul.

My love, I wish you well. Take care of yourself. I love you with all that I am, and with all that I have.  


Until we meet again."

Pegasus felt hot tears stinging his eyes while he read the letter. Never before was he struck with the pain he now possessed. Every word she wrote singed his broken heart. He felt as if his body had been mercilessly ripped apart, torn at the seams. His emotional wounds deepened to the point where he felt as if they couldn't be repaired. The only solace he sought was in his beloved Cecilia, who became forever lost to him. 

The unbearable pain made it difficult for him to keep standing. His body trembled. His mind froze from emotional shock. He dropped to his knees, unable to hold back his emotions. He fell onto the palms of his hands and was hunched over the cold floor.

'Cecilia,' he thought, 'You've no idea of how I feel right now. You mean everything-no, you *are* everything to me. Without you, what am I? You, alone, are the piece that completes me. Now that you're gone, nothing about me is the same. Nothing about me will ever be the same!'

Then, his tears fell. They first rolled down his cheeks in single drops, but they gradually fell in rapid streams. Once he started crying, he couldn't stop himself.

'My love, you asked me to move on. You begged me to be strong. But, how can I, Cecilia? What am I supposed to do? Tell me, please! Cecilia, tell me! Tell me!'

"Cecilia!!!" He screamed to the ceiling. He collapsed in a disheveled heap on the floor, burying his face in his arms. In the tight grip of his left hand was his the letter. He couldn't let go of it, not to mention what she wrote *in* it. Her words, her spirit, and her memory will remain with him, always and forever.

~~~

End Notes: Okay, everyone, sorry that was a little short. I meant for this to be more of a vignette. I wanted to focus on the direct aftermath, so to speak, of Cecilia's death on Pegasus. The purpose of this story was to express my interpretation of his feelings, and how they heightened when he discovered the letter. Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story. ^^  
_~With much love, Lori-chan_


End file.
